Argon is a highly inert element used in the some high-temperature industrial processes, such as steel-making. Argon is also used in various types of metal fabrication processes such as arc welding as well as in the electronics industry, for example in silicon crystals growing processes. Still other uses of argon include medical, scientific, preservation and lighting applications.
While argon constitutes only a minor portion of ambient air (i.e. 0.93% by volume), it possesses a relatively high value compared to the oxygen and nitrogen products that are also recovered from air separation plants. Argon is typically recovered in a Linde-type double column cryogenic air separation arrangement by extracting an argon rich vapor draw from the lower pressure column and directing the stream to a “superstaged” column or crude argon column to recover the argon. This argon distillation process typically includes an argon condensing unit situated above the argon column. The argon condensation load is typically imparted to at least a portion of the oxygen rich column bottoms or kettle stream prior to its introduction into the lower pressure column. Argon can be produced directly by this “superstaged” distillation process to merchant liquid purities (e.g. about 1000 ppm to 1 ppm oxygen) in roughly 90 to 180 stages of separation or produced to intermediary purities (e.g. about 15% to 1% oxygen) in roughly 20 to 50 stages of separation. In some applications, the intermediate purity argon is then often subsequently refined by catalytic oxidation process employing hydrogen.
Modern air separation plants almost exclusively employ a superstaged distillation process for high purity argon recovery. Drawbacks of the typical three column argon producing air separation unit are the additional capital costs associated with argon recovery and the resulting column and coldbox heights, often in excess of 200 feet, are required to recover the high purity argon product. As a consequence, considerable capital expense is incurred to attain the high purity argon, including capital expense for the separate argon columns, multiple coldbox sections, liquid reflux/return pumps, etc.
An alternative method of producing high purity argon is to take a lower purity argon-containing stream from an air separation plant and purify the argon-containing stream using an adsorbent based purification system. There have been combinations of cryogenic air separation units and adsorbent based purification systems with the objective to remove oxygen, nitrogen and other contaminants from the argon-containing streams. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,717,406; 5,685,172; 7,501,009; and 5,601,634; each of which are briefly described in the paragraphs that follow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,406 discloses a liquid phase adsorption process wherein a feed stream from a cryogenic plant is directed to an adsorption based purification system. The adsorption based purification system serves to purify the liquefied gas prior to introducing it into a liquid storage tank. The targeted applications include the removal of water and carbon dioxide from electronics grade gases and the disclosed regeneration method of the adsorbent beds is a temperature swing process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,172 details a process targeting the removal of trace oxygen and carbon monoxide from a variety of inert gases. The process also notes direct liquid processing and argon is cited as an example fluid. Metal oxides (CuO, MnO2) are detailed as adsorbents for oxygen. Regeneration is accomplished through the use of a reducing gas such as hydrogen at modest temperatures (e.g., 150° C. to 250° C.). The use of a reducing gas makes it difficult to integrate the adsorbent beds with the air separation units because the reducing gas is not made in the air separation unit and but must be externally supplied to regenerate the adsorbents. More importantly, during regeneration of the adsorbent beds, argon rich fluids will be lost from the process.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,501,009 discloses a cyclic adsorption process for the purification of argon. The process may be operated at cryogenic temperature while processing crude argon in the gaseous state. Zeolites are noted as possible adsorbents for the disclosed pressure swing adsorption (PSA) system. Regeneration gas is directed back to the argon-oxygen rectification column.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,634 combines a typical cryogenic air separation unit and pressure swing adsorption (PSA) system in which both nitrogen and oxygen contained in the argon feed from the distillation column of the cryogenic air separation unit are removed in adsorbent beds.
All of the above-identified prior art solutions focus only on improvements in the adsorbent based purification system of the combined cryogenic air separation unit and adsorption based purification arrangement and do not address improvements needed to the cryogenic air separation unit, including the use of a divided wall argon rejection column and argon condenser disposed internally within the lower pressure column, as contemplated in the present solution.
The use of divided wall columns within the prior art literature is clear, including some prior art references that teach the use of divided wall columns for argon rejection. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,480,860; 7,234,691; 6,250,106; 6,240,744; and 6,023,945. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,445 teaches an improvement to the recovery of argon through the placement of an argon condenser within the lower pressure column as part of a means to thermally link the top of the crude argon column with the lower pressure column and which teaches that the most suitable location for the argon condenser is as an intermediate location within the lower pressure column, particularly, the section of the lower pressure column bounded by the feed point of the crude liquid oxygen bottoms from the higher pressure column and the vapor feed draw line for the crude argon column.
Each of the above-identified prior art methods and systems, make incremental improvements to the operating efficiency of cryogenic air separation plants, and in some cases to the recovery of argon. However, each of the prior art references have notable short-comings or design challenges that drive increased capital costs, plant configuration, and/or argon recovery inefficiencies. As a result, there is a continuing need to develop further improvements to existing argon rejection and recovery processes or arrangements that are fully integrated with the distillation column and cycles of cryogenic air separation units. In particular, for some cryogenic air separation units there is a need to design an argon rejection and recovery process within the air separation cycles that is flexible in that it avoids or defers some of the up-front capital costs associated with argon recovery but allows argon recovery to be easily added to the cryogenic air separation unit at a later date when the argon production requirements change.